Wheezy
Wheezy is a member of the Toon Patrol, as well as one of the supporting antagonists in Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Background Physical Description Wheezy is distinguished by his chain-smoking, and for having smoky blue-gray fur while the other members all have brown. In addition to Wheezy's smoky-blue fur, his clothes, fingers and teeth are all heavily discolored from nicotine. Wheezy's mouth is usually full of cigarettes, and his teeth are grubby and yellow from nicotine. He wears a white pork pie hat which carries an additional stash of cigarettes, a black vest, a loose tie, and a white wrinkled buttoned shirt. He has blue eyes, which are frequently bloodshot. His weapon of choice is the Thompson 1928 variant of a Tommy Gun but he only uses it once in the film (when he shoots Eddie's door open), preferring to use physical combat. Personality Wheezy is a chain-smoker. He also coughs frequently and, as his name suggests, can almost always be heard wheezing as he breathes. If he speaks without cigarettes in his mouth, he has a deep voice (when he says, "Let's go!" as Roger Rabbit and Eddie Valiant escape in Benny the Cab), and if they are in his mouth, he speaks in a harsh, raspy voice (when he says, "Move it!" as he ties up Roger and Jessica Rabbit in the Acme Factory). He is the second weasel to die after losing control of his laughter and also evidently from too much smoking, considering the voluminous amounts he coughs up. He appears afraid of dying, as he is seen unsuccessfully trying to pull his soul back into his body, though when it breaks free, it does not appear regretful. Role in the film Wheezy is first seen with the other weasels in the Acme warehouse. His next appearance is in Eddie Valiant's office searching for Roger Rabbit. He uses a Tommy Gun to shoot Eddie's door open. While searching for the rabbit, he starts laughing when he sees Smarty with a bar of soap in his mouth, only to be silenced by him after Smarty spits the soap out and lets it hit Wheezy's head to shut him up, stating that if he can't stop laughing, he'll literally die laughing one day. In the bar scene, he attempts to stop Eddie but is hit in the face with a chair. Wheezy is next seen at the Acme warehouse helping Stupid drill open a wall to Toontown. Later, he is put in charge of pouring the Dip ingredients (turpentine, acetone, and benzene) into the Dip mixer and giving Psycho instructions on how to use the Dip sprayer. He later dies laughing and tries to pull his soul back into his body, but fails. Trivia *Some people have mistaken Wheezy to be a female, as he is voiced by a woman (June Foray). *At one point in the movie, Smarty warned Wheezy that he will die laughing as a way to get him to stop. Aptly enough, this is exactly how the entire Toon Patrol end up dying, save Smarty. Category:Roger Rabbit Villains Category:Males Category:Touchstone Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Weasels Category:Minions Category:Video game villains Category:Deceased